


Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of NYWCGirl's workOriginal author's summary: Peter Burke´s hunt for Neal Caffrey comes to a halt when Neal is killed during one of his heists.





	Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349520) by [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl). 

Download or stream _Forgery cases closed after news of suspect’s death_ by [NYWCGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl) from Google Drive:  
[with sound effects](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1skCAndvbGikjv1LIFMXiAmmDF7ekSxmF/view?usp=sharing) Playtime: 2:33  
[without soundeffects](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q8hIddXcgnFobkW8HPUGDgeZOGGnhGJi/view?usp=sharing) Playtime: 2:30

Sound effects from freesound.org [here](https://freesound.org/people/mansardian/sounds/61322/) and [here](https://freesound.org/people/ehohnke/sounds/376306/).

**Author's Note:**

> Podficed for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "read loudly."


End file.
